


Bang Dream! Death by Majority Live!

by Bunner_Panda



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad writing so beware, Kokoro is the main character, Other, Slight OOC, Your Turn to Die au, death game, happy lucky smile yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Kokoro Tsurumaki is a Second year at Hanasakigawa Girl’s School, and the Leader of the band Hello Happy World! She loves her band her friends, and she wants to make the world smile!However with so little time left, some of her friends would be graduating and moving on to College. She wanted to make the best of her time with everyone, though her first idea of a celebration wasn’t to be taken to an unfamiliar new place with familiar faces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Instagram edit I saw of a YTTDxBandori Crossover  
(The edit is way different from the story I have set, etc.)  
Please watch the edit, the account is @nagiseku!

Kokoro’s favorite part of the day is meeting with her friends after a long day at school.

Today was another band meeting at her residence, and those were always interesting. They were always something new and a good way for the group to brainstorm ideas, and do whatever they wanted to at the end of the day. 

Though the walks to her home weren’t ever new, her conversations with her friends were. Kokoro would always walk with Hagumi and Misaki, but on that day, she only walked with Hagumi.

Misaki had stayed behind at the school for a bit, and Kokoro was too excited to wait for her. She caught up with Hagumi and they made their way.

“ Hagumi, wait up! “ Kokoro bounced and paced down the sidewalk with Hagumi by her side.

“ Hiya, Kokoron! “ Hagumi beamed, she was also excited for the band meeting. She skipped alongside Kokoro, letting her lead the way.

Kokoro then linked arms with Hagumi, motioning towards the sky, “ Hagumi, Hagumi, how can we make the world smile? “

“ Hmm, “ Hagumi slowed the pace of her skipping a bit, “ Maybe we can bring the world milk! “

“ Milk? But where does milk come from? “

“ Cows! We could give everyone their own cow! “

Kokoro nodded in agreement, “ That’s a great idea, Hagumi! Everybody would love to have a cow! “

They both laughed, continuing their way to the Tsurumaki Residence, chatting nonstop until they finally reached the gates. The Tsurumaki Mansion was huge, since Kokoro had one of the richest families in the city. Kokoro pressed the button at the gate.

“ Hmm.. the cool Agents should be here, that’s strange, “ Kokoro pondered, she let go of Hagumi’s arm to wait for the gates to open.

Hagumi smiled back at the impatient girl, “ Don’t worry Kokoron, this gives us more time to wait for our friends! “

“ Oh, you’re right! “ Kokoro smiles brightly once again, “ I’m so happy! I can’t wait for the others! Happy, Lucky! “

“ Smile Yay! “ Hagumi cheered in reply and they both burst into waves of giggling.

The gates started to open themselves, and within a matter of seconds the two girls were walking to the big Mansion. Once they finally made it to the doors, the both of them Hesitated to go inside.

“ Kokoron, where is everyone? Do we head inside, “ Hagumi stood back a bit leaving room for Kokoro to open the big doors.

“ Of course! “ Kokoro pulled at one of the doors, opening it, “ The Glasses Agents could be inside waiting for us! “

While Kokoro held the door for Hagumi, the short haired girl walked into the Mansion, and it was suspiciously dark.

Hagumi turned back to Kokoro, “ Kokoron, are you sure the agents are here? It’s so dark! “

Kokoro opened her mouth to respond, but in a flash, Hagumi had vanished into the darkness with a scream echoing throughout the entire room.

Kokoro ran into the Mansion and let the door shut behind her, “ Hagumi! “ 

The lone girl was soon sucked into the void of nothingness, and before she could even react, she lost all consciousness, unaware of what would soon be awaiting her and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what a Majority Live is?

…

Hello. 

I don’t need to introduce myself, that is not important.

To be honest, I only have one question to ask, I should be sure that you know what I will be explaining to you, as it is important...

Do you know what a Majority Live is?

… 

…No?

Well then, let me explain. 

...

A Majority Live, an event that happens between multiple girl bands, leaving only the best of the bands to play on stage and shine bright. 

Five Bands put into a game of fate, a game of growth.

How these ‘ Majority Lives ‘ were started, that is a mystery, however, it has been a continuous ‘ tradition ‘ for a long time, as girl bands have become more and more popular over time, many will not live up to their true potential, thus the concept of these games.

Participants of said Majority Lives will compete in not only multiple tasks, but trivial votes to determine which band girls are worthy enough to come out on top, and which band girls will ultimately fail to see the glistening stage lights ever again.

I hope that was a fine explanation.

Now..

Do you wish to be a part of a Majority Live?

~~~~~

When Kokoro woke up, the first thing she noticed was the confined space she was in. Her head was pounding, and the only thing on her mind was wondering what happened while she was asleep. She leaped up from her spot on the ground almost perfectly, swaying a bit. Her vision was slightly hazy.

The room was a faded pastel yellow color, and the only thing it contained was Kokoro. She looked at all of the walls, thinking of what happened before she fell asleep. 

“ Hagumi “, she thought for a moment to herself, “ She disappeared, and now I’ve disappeared too! But maybe we’re here together! How will I leave this room… “

Kokoro felt on some of the walls, asking for the door to appear so she could find her friend. She tried many things, asking politely, singing out loud, telling jokes, but nothing seemed to work.

Her failed attempts only made her more determined to find Hagumi.

Kokoro took a step back, and moved to the middle of the room. She stared straight up to the ceiling, and it seemed closer than it was before. She tilted her head before a big gap in the ceiling caught her eye, opening slowly. 

She ran under the gap in the ceiling, and as if that was the command to set off a trap, the ceiling collapsed around her, leaving only pitch darkness.

Kokoro froze for a moment before checking her surroundings again, this time the darkness leading through a long hallway. She squinted, seeing a bit of light at the end.

“ Oh! A path! Maybe Hagu went this way! “

She rushed ahead, running towards the creaks of light that shone from the end of the passage way. After minutes of dashing, Kokoro made it to a mess of ruble, it was only small piled rocks, so she pushed them away to reveal a normal looking door. It looked almost exactly like the entrance to the CiRCLE Practice Room.

Kokoro peaked through the small door window, to see that the room was empty, neat, and looked as if no one had ever touched a single piece of furniture or equipment in the room.

After her thoughts caught up with her current situation and she realized she hadn’t entered the room yet, Kokoro opened the door to find that the lay out was exactly the same as the Practice Lounge in CiRCLE. 

“ Woah.. CiRCLE has an underground building too?! This is awesome! “

Kokoro giggled to herself, looking around the room. The same old boom boxes, microphones, stage equipment and set up, all of it was there and free to use. She picked up the Guitar and started strumming it like an air guitar.

After a small bit of messing around with the Guitar, Kokoro started to remember her first goal, finding Hagumi. Why she hadn’t found Hagumi yet? They were together, and to her it just didn’t make sense. She placed the Guitar back on its stand and sat in the table booth to think, swinging her legs as if it would spark her thoughts quicker.

“ Hm… if Hagumi isn’t here, then where could she be, “ Kokoro sighed, looking back at the door where she entered. She felt like she wasn’t alone for a moment. When she started to have doubts, a new voice entered the room, “ Oh don’t worry about her! I’m sure she’ll be alright! “

Kokoro glanced away from the door to where she heard the unfamiliar voice from, “ Huh—Woah! “ As she looked over to the seat next to her her, a big pink figure was making eye contact with her, but it wasn’t just any pink figure. It was a Pink Bear.

Kokoro gasped in excitement and hugged the bear tightly, it was one of her best friends after all.

“ Michelle! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is gonna get wacky!
> 
> (I’m glad to see people enjoying this so far, see you in the next update ;w;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on another update! I’ve been busy lol
> 
> Idk when I’ll update again but I’ve been writing :P

Kokoro was glad to find one of her friends in this weird situation.

“ Wow! Aren’t you happy to see me, “ Michelle replied in shock. She gave the happy girl a hug in return, “ Here all by yourself? “

Kokoro looked up to Michelle, “ Yeah! I’m looking for all of my friends! Do you know where they could be? I’m sure they’re here, “ Kokoro let go of Michelle and got up from her seat to stand in front of the table, rocking from foot to foot.

Michelle, however, stayed in her spot. She didn’t move, keeping her stare on the energetic girl, “ I was actually going to tell you! We think so alike! “

“ Really?! That’s awesome! Could you show me? “

“ Well, you’ll see soon. First, I need to tell you something, “ The pink bear moved its paws under the table to reveal a paper that looked just like sheet music. Written within each measure were the names of all the girls from the main bands that would usually practice at CiRCLE regularly. Poppin’ Party, Afterglow, Pastel Palettes, Roselia, and Hello, Happy World!.

Michelle held the paper out to Kokoro, “ Here! I have a list of all of your friends! You will be told what to do when you head back for the door you came through, happy, lucky! “

Kokoro took the paper, skimming it through, then looking at the door again, her excitement turning into confusion, “ Huh? But that doesn’t make sense! The door leads back to the dark hall! “

“ It will be different this time, I promise, “ Michelle got up from her spot and started to walk Kokoro towards the exit, “ All of your friends are waiting for you, so you should go soon! “

“ But, will you be there too, Michelle? “

“ Of course! I just need to make sure everyone arrives! No one should be left behind, “ Michelle gave Kokoro one final pat on the back before opening the door that originally led to the ruins of the once yellow room. What was ruined now looked like a normal blank hallway, “ Goodbye! Remember to smile! “ 

“ Ok, bye bye! “ Kokoro waved to Michelle and ran down the hallway, sheet music in hand. After a moment, running turned to jogging, and jogging turned into walking. She was closer to the next door than before, and wanted to figure out the mysteries behind her whereabouts, as well as the whereabouts of her friends.

Kokoro then remembered that she had the sheet music in hand, the names of her friends all color coded according to band. There was one weird thing about them though, certain names were rewritten over the original colors, lined in thin marker. Names like Kasumi, Saya, and Rimi were left Pink, while others like Tae and Arisa were written over in black ink.

She stopped in her tracks to read the rest of the paper. She got to the measures that read Hello, Happy World!, and only saw her name in yellow pen. Her other bandmate’s names hadn’t been written on the paper.

“ What’s this? Where are the others, “ Kokoro read over the paper again, and oddly after reading it a few times, she started to feel dizzy. She kept moving as quickly as she could, the door in her vision, right in front of her. She turned the door handle, and suddenly her vision went dark, consciousness slipping away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t b updated regularly but it will b updated when I have the time to write it  
I’m not sure if I’ll continue this, but I wanted to try it, since I liked the idea  
Criticism would b very helpful so I can improve! Ty a lot for reading!💙


End file.
